A Thousand Words
by WriterFreak001
Summary: A photo is worth a thousand words. Walter x Paige. Future setting. Depressing.
1. Prologue

**WriterFreak001:**

Nothing really new other than the fact that I have a busy weekend ahead of me! If you are a fan of the BBC series, _Merlin_ , I just wrote my first FFN for it; it will be a short story (5 chapters max) so it will not get in the way (too much) of writing _Poaching_. The chapters for that story are relatively short. Anyway, I thought I would share the word in case you are interested in reading it.

Also, for those of you who were worried, Kat and Elyes are still very much together. :) There's proof so if you want to know where to find that proof / what it is, PM me, and I will tell you! :) (I'd rather not share it publically on FFN because of damn tabloids, and you just never know these days).

* * *

 **Title** | A Thousand Words

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | A photo is worth a thousand words.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated K for fluff and tears.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A Thousand Words**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Prologue  
**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

He was exhausted and just didn't care to help the government anymore. It's been years since they recruited him, and even though his company was no longer functioning anymore, time to time, the government requested his expertise. Sometimes, his children would go in his stead if he didn't feel up to making the trip; they were all brilliant – not as brilliant as him, but with their combined IQs, they were more than exceptional.

Most of the time, these days, all he wanted to do was rest. It was hard for a man with his IQ to simply sit and close off his mind to the world, but he somehow managed to do it every once in a while. It didn't always work, but when it did, he was at ease. Most men his age were retired and living in nursery homes, but he managed just fine on his own. Occasionally, his kids and their families would stop by and check on him, but for the most part, he lived a very lonely life. But he didn't mind. He preferred the quiet garage these days. Though the years of Scorpion were over, he couldn't find it within himself to sell the garage; there were so many memories there – memories he wasn't ready to let go of.

If he wasn't busy helping the government or working on some simple tasks for clients, he was in his loft, sitting in his favorite chair and flipping the pages of the photo album his wife had put together so many years ago. She had given it to him as a wedding present, and she continued adding to it as the years went by. Other than his children and grandchildren and his memories, the photo album was one of the very few things he had to remember her by.

And it didn't matter how many times he had seen the pictures in the album; he needed the physical reminder that she was real... so... when he was alone, he would pick up the photo album, and he would gaze at the photos, page by page, to remind himself of the life he once had but could never return to.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

The chapters in this story will be short. I don't know how frequent they will be uploaded, but each chapter will serve as a description of a captured moment in time.

Let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

**WriterFreak001:**

And the first picture begins….

* * *

 **Title** | A Thousand Words

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | A photo is worth a thousand words.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated K for fluff and tears.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A Thousand Words**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

The first photograph she had glued into the flimsy pages of the photo album was of their first Christmas together as a "family." The picture was taken after a long, exhausting day on the beach, trying to save a boy no older than Ralph from drowning in a sinkhole. While everyone was beat and exhausted, Paige had still wanted her son to have the best Christmas experience possible. She had helped with the decorations as Walter and the rest of the team worked on finishing the boy's Christmas present. The Christmas dinner was lovely (only because Paige did most of the cooking), and the expression on Ralph's face as he watched the Rube Goldberg design unfold and bring him snow was priceless. Walter was more than happy that Ralph had enjoyed his first Christmas with the Cyclone. In fact, it was really the first Christmas _everybody_ had. In the past, they merely acknowledged the holiday but didn't celebrate it – not really. Paige and Ralph gave Scorpion a purpose, and therefore, Walter did everything in his power to give his favorite two people everything they deserved.

When he saw her glowing in the snow, _something_ told him she was the one. Even though he didn't believe in love at the time, he had started developing feelings for her right then and there. He loved the way she smiled and how her honey-colored hair framed her face. She was always so cheerful and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. In Walter's eyes, she had been perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

Paige had wanted to capture their first Christmas together as a family. They were standing in front of the makeshift Christmas tree, and Happy's dad had taken the picture for her. Cabe was standing behind Toby and Happy and was smirking as the two in front of him gave each other a side hug and posed for the camera. Sylvester was standing next to Cabe, and Megan, in front of him. Paige was standing next to Sylvester with Ralph in front of her. Her arms were draped over her son's shoulders, and both of them smiled radiantly. Walter was right next to Paige, and his hand was covering her shoulder. At the time, he didn't know why he had touched her so casually, but she didn't complain nor did she ever bring it up later. She just continued smiling as the photo was taken.

Afterwards, everyone separated into their own groups; Ralph ran up to Toby to show him something as Megan and Sly splintered off towards his desk; Cabe and Patrick stood still and discussed things Walter didn't care to remember. Paige, however, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the red couch. Once seated, she casually placed her palm over his knee and smiled, thanking him for everything he had done for Ralph.

And when the party was over, and everyone but the Dineens and Walter was gone, Walter picked the boy up into his arms and carried him upstairs to his bed. He insisted that Paige stay the night after the number of wine glasses she had had during dinner, and she didn't argue.

She merely thanked him with a kind smile and slipped into bed next to her son.

Walter left to sleep on the couch.

…

That was perhaps the first moment he knew he was in love with her. He _still_ loved her. So much. She had given him everything he could have possibly wanted, and if he could rewind time and turn back the clocks, he would do things differently. He'd tell her how he felt much, much sooner. Maybe then, he would have shared more time with her. Maybe then, that tiny change in history would have prevented her death.

The weight of loss was incomparable; he just wanted her back in his life. He just wanted to hold her again and kiss her again. He wanted everything to be all right again.

…he never knew love could hurt so much…

 **~ SCORPION ~**

 **WriterFreak001:**

Saaaad :(


	3. Chapter 2

**WriterFreak001:**

Nothing new. I plan on updating _Poaching_ by Saturday. Tomorrow, my second favorite show comes back on for its third season premiere so I'll be busy marathoning the last six or so eps of the last season. I will be out all day Friday so Saturday is my best bet. :) I'll try to work on some of it tonight, but it will most likely not be completed until Saturday at the earliest.

* * *

 **Title** | A Thousand Words

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | A photo is worth a thousand words.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated K for fluff and tears.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A Thousand Words**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Chapter 02**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

Walter glanced at the second photo and ran his fingers over the plastic film protecting it; he traced her outline so carefully, picturing himself reliving the moment in the picture where he was standing in front of her as her hands slowly grabbed for his fingers. She had spent part of the evening trying to teach him how to flirt, but he had failed miserably. Though, the way she casually flipped her honey-colored hair and battered her long lashes had not gone unnoticed; he had committed everything she did to memory and only wished he could reach out and hold her hand again.

He remembered how soft her skin felt against his as her palms slowly moved up his arms and rested on top of his shoulders. The first time her long, slender fingers curled through his hair and caressed the sides of his face made him weak in the knees. He had kept telling himself she was only teasing him for the sake of a case, but secretly, he hadn't wanted her to stop. The way he had felt was strange and foreign but also welcoming; losing the ability to function hadn't been completely unpleasant.

There were only three people who knew what had happened in the loft that night, and one of them was gone, the other one was in assisted living and Walter was living a lonely life. Unbeknownst to Walter and his wife, Sylvester had taken a photo of them that night and had given it to Paige many years later, shortly before she started putting together the photo album. Walter was grateful for his old friend's bravery; it must not have been easy for his brother-in-law to submit himself to take the picture.

Many times, Walter thought of the first time his wife had held his face in her palms; it was a fleeting moment, but regardless of the reason _why_ she had caressed his cheeks, it was still a strong memory within him, and he hoped he would never forget it for as long as he was alive. It was still so very hard to face life alone; sure, his children and grandchildren visited from time to time, but there was nothing like losing one's life-long companion. _She_ should have outlived him. _She_ should be the one sitting in the chair and looking through the photo album. Not him.

Tears fell down his cheeks and dripped onto the photo album. He quickly took off his glasses, placed them on the table beside him and covered his eyes to hide his sorrow from the world.

He did not stop his tears from falling for several minutes.

And, like every day, he quietly asked for answers to anybody who would listen. He didn't believe in any entities, but if there was _something_ out there that would bring him some sort of solace in answering him, the eventual idea of believing in _something_ was not altogether impossible. He _needed_ answers. He thrived on facts, and her death was not something he understood. It wasn't something he could prevent, nor was it something he could fix. Not knowing anything had been slowly eating him alive, and he didn't know how much longer he could go on without answers.

Twice, he had lost someone he loved to something out of his control, and he just wanted to know why he always had to suffer…. What could he have possibly _done_ to deserve such a life? Why did it have to be _her_? Why not _him_? Nothing made sense to him, and he hated constantly living in the dark and just wanted to be back in her arms again. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

But that was impossible.

Strictly impossible.

…

He just couldn't win.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

Dudes, I'm like bawling right now. :'(


	4. Chapter 3

**WriterFreak001:**

Nothing new. Just been super busy so the next chapter of Poaching may not be until either tomorrow night or sometime during the week depending on my schedule.

* * *

 **Title** | A Thousand Words

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | A photo is worth a thousand words.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated K for fluff and tears.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A Thousand Words**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Chapter 03**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

Unlike the first two pictures, the third page was a small journal entry his wife had saved from so many years ago, detailing the first time they had had an intimate encounter. He could remember the heat of the flames as if it was yesterday. They were surrounded by fire and weren't certain of survival. Out of need, he had reached for her hand, and she reciprocated. The encounter didn't seem like much, but it spoke volumes for both of them. For the first time in Walter's life, he felt a sense of accomplishment and realized a romantic life with Paige was possible. Never once did he consider a beautiful woman like Paige ever wanting to be with him, but her wrapping her hand around his gave him hope.

 _We almost died today… again, but for some reason, everything seemed different. Death was like a shadow looming over us as the fire and smoke surrounded us. I would be foolish to admit I wasn't scared…. I was scared out of my mind, but there's no way I was going to let the others know. I had to stay strong. But even in those moments, I felt my strength fleeing from me…. Had it not been for Walter reaching over to touch my hand, I don't know what I would have done. The way his knuckles touched mine brought me a strange amount of strength, and I didn't want that feeling to go away. Our eyes didn't leave one another as I wrapped my fingers around his… For some reason, I needed his proximity. I needed his comfort. Perhaps… perhaps I felt more at ease standing next to him and holding his hand because I'm in love with him. I don't know, but hopefully someday, I'll find out._

And oh, did _they_ find out.

They spent many wonderful years together as a family, but Walter wished he could have had more time with her. All he wanted was more time… More time to tell her he loved her… more time to kiss her and hold her and love her. God, he loved her like no other….

Each day he spent alone was another day of heartache. The pain was almost too bearable, but he keeps fighting… keeps living… because she asked him to live a long life and watch over their family. It was easier said than done, but he heeded her request… no matter how much it hurt to be alone.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

Another sad one, I know. :(

Let me know what you think.


End file.
